Detention
by pady1996
Summary: That's what happens if you come too late to your morning math class. Unfortunately is your math-teacher also the head of school. In short - you're fucked.. litarally. Moriarty x Reader; school!AU; request for my dear beta reader :3


Moriarty x Reader Detention (school!AU) for Rebecca

Running through the corridor and to the right door, I hesitated for a moment. I knew I was in trouble, when I woke up to the sun shining through my window because normally I would stand up earlier and see the sun rise. A glance at the clock told me that in 15 minutes school would start. I jumped out of the bed, finishing off for class and bolting through the door 12 minutes later.  
Now, it was 8:06, so class started 11 minutes ago. I took a breath and knocked on the door, opening it. "Excuse me, Mr Moriarty. I overslept." I explained quietly. He just nodded and I made my way to my seat at the end of the room, feeling the stares of the other students' burn into my back. Halfway through, I heard his cold voice. "You'll come to my office after your classes." I gulped and hurried to my place, sitting down. Slowly, I felt the fear creep up my spine. There were stories about what happened in to the students, who were called into the office of James Moriarty, head of school and unfortunately my math-teacher. But no one ever said a word.

~ Time-skip; after school ~

I packed my bag as slowly as possible after my last period, mentally preparing for anything that could happen to me, when I set foot in the office of doom.  
Making my way to Mr Moriarty's room, I heard whispering behind me. So the news that I was summoned already spread, that's just wonderful. Arriving at the door, I knocked and entered quietly. It was a plain office with white walls. On one of them was a row of cupboards, most likely holding information about every student in the school. The room had two large windows, facing the road in front of the school. The only interesting element left was the big wooden desk Moriarty was sitting at, fixing me with an intense gaze. He still looked the same way as this morning: he was wearing one of his many Westwood suits; this one was black with a matching tie. His black hair was slicked back as usual, but there was something off about him, I couldn't quite point out. On the first sight James Moriarty could be considered as eye candy, but that image quickly faded, when he started to speak in front of the class.  
"You wanted to see me after class, Mr Moriarty?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit. "Sit down, Ms (l/n)." He demanded, pointing at the chair opposite to him and I obeyed without a second thought. Shifting his attention to his phone and dialling a number, he waited for a moment before the other person picked up. "Sebastian, would you please be so nice to bring me the file of (f/n) (l/n)." After a muffled reply, the principal hung up and waited until someone knocked on the door, coming in without waiting for an answer. I wasn't really surprised to see the deputy headmaster, Sebastian Moran, come into the office. Everyone knew that Mr Moran was completely loyal to Moriarty and did everything for the man, including bringing him my file from the cupboards on the other side of the room. Giving them to the headmaster, he murmured. "Sometimes you can be such an annoying idiot." Moriarty dismissed him with a wave of his hand, attention turning back to the file in his hands, scanning the content shortly.  
"How come a good student like you arrives too late to class, my class precisely?" His cold voice and stare bore into me, awakening the urge to hide somewhere or just disappear completely. "Like i said this morning. I overslept and by no means was my intention to come too late today." I tried to explain shortly. Suddenly, the principal stood up, slamming his fist on the desk. "I'm not tolerating behaviour like that in my school." He growled at me. I winced at his action, trying not to look too afraid. "It won't happen again, sir. I promise."  
After my reply, I saw the expression on his face change and when he locked eyes with me, I couldn't suppress the shudder, caused by the emotions swimming in those chocolate orbs. Was that lust? Slowly stepping behind me, he bend down and whispered into my ear. "I believe you, but to make sure that this won't happen again, you need to be punished." His character changed completely, not being the cold, emotionless being anymore. His breath ghosted over my ear and neck, his voice as soft as velvet and as hot as molten lava. I froze and my head screamed at me to run as fast as I could, but my body wouldn't move an inch, being trapped by the sweet promises the purr in his sentence made. I snapped out of my shock, when I felt Moriarty's lips against my neck, kissing the skin lightly. "Mr M-Moriarty. What are you-?" I was silenced by his hand over my mouth, muffling my words. "Shh... If you accept your fate, you'll maybe even enjoy it." He mumbled against my neck. "And now hush. We don't want anybody to hear us, do we?" His hands slipped from my mouth, but I couldn't stop a whimper to escape my lips. The urge to run was more present than ever now that I knew what awaited me, but my mind made the mistake to consider the option of staying, knowing that there would be no way to escape anyways. One mayor distraction was the aura around the principal that was practically screaming: "You'll love the sex with me". After he stepped around my chair, he observed me, humming in delight. "You really picked the right clothes for this occasion." He was right though. In my haste, I grabbed my favourite (f/c) top and a matching skirt this morning.  
He grinned at me, when he saw the mixture of fear and curiosity in my eyes, going around his table and sitting down. Moriarty picked up his phone again. "Seb make sure that I won't be disturbed for the next hour." And with that he hung up, his attention drawn to me again. "Come here, (f/n)." I didn't know what to do, so the only option left was to obey. When I stood in front of his chair, he grinned at me evilly and pulled me down to his level, whispering into my ear again. "Kneel." I felt my whole being shaken after the command, fully grasping the situation now. Every cell wanted to get away from this man and the knowledge of what awaited me when I stayed any longer, but in the back of my head I knew that I didn't had any choice. Deciding to take the way with the least consequences, I kneeled down between Mr Moriarty's legs.  
When I was on eye level with his crotch, I noticed the bulge in the expansive material and even if I knew it was wrong, I got excited. He quickly undid his zipper and opened his trousers. Gripping my hair, he shoved my face closer to his manhood. I complied and freed his cock from its prison, slowly starting to pump him. After the first few strokes, his head rolled back in pleasure and I heard a low moan, encouraging me to lick the tip shortly. I couldn't escape, so why shouldn't I have fun myself?  
Taking the matter into my own hands, I started to lick from base to tip, my tongue tracing around the head. When I heard no objection whatsoever I continued, taking him into my mouth and sucking lightly. His hips buckled up a bit, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to hold him down, so I just took what Mr Moriarty was giving me. Bobbing my head and sucking, I heard his breath hitch and a whine escape his lips before his hands wandered into my hair, pulling me away from his cock. "Stand up and lean against the desk." He instructed and I complied without any resistance. I heard the rustle of fabric before the head-teacher's hands wandered up my legs and under my skirt, fingering with the fabric of my lingerie. Moriarty leaned forward a bit to whisper in my ear again. "You're so wet just for me..." He purred, slowly pulling the cloth away. I shuddered lightly when the cool air hit my wet core, underlining Moriarty's statement. I whimpered slightly from the lack of needed contact and Moriarty grinned at that, one finger slowly tracing over my tight. "What do you want?" He purred. I thought about it for a moment, coming to the answer that I wanted him, inside and all over me.  
Hesitating one last time I whispered. "I want you Mr Moriarty. Please, I need you inside of me." "We can arrange that." Was the only thing he said before he pushed one finger inside of me. I mewled from the intrusion, arching against the touch. It was not foreign, but there was something different than when other guys touched me that way. Maybe it's because I know that there is no love, not even an attraction behind it or maybe I feel so damn great right now because James Moriarty wants me. I felt myself get wetter with every passing second, pushing against the now two fingers inside of me, seeking more. With a low growl Moriarty removed the fingers and after a moment I heard the wrapper of a condom ripped open. Looking over my shoulder I caught the sight of my teacher completely hard, which made me shudder with anticipation.  
Stepping closer to me again, he leaned over me and bit into my neck, while he thrust into my wet heat. Moaning from the sensation and the feeling of being filled after a long time, I crawled at the table for some leverage. He didn't give me any time to adjust and just started to pound into me mercilessly, groaning lowly. The overwhelming sensation me sob quietly. The immense pleasure cursing through my body caused my nerve-endings to tingle. Moriarty's hands gripped my waist tightly, pulling me into him to get deeper and making us both moan. With every thrust I was pushed against the wooden desk, so I had to meet my teacher's movements midway to not crush myself.  
After a moment, he pressed against my sweet spot, making me arch up from the desk and against him. He used the chance to sling his arms around me, pulling me closer and thrusting into me with even more force. I tried to contain most of my moans, so we wouldn't be heard by someone passing by, but apparently James had another opinion. His mouth found the back of my neck again, sucking and biting, while one of his hands started to squeeze my breast and play with my nipple through my bra. That drew a loud moan from me, my first orgasm hitting me by surprise and I felt him hum contently against my flesh, rewarding me by picking up the pace.  
Being overly sensitive from my high, I shuddered and clenched around him, pulling him deeper inside of me and making him groan again. After a moment he lifted himself up and his hands wandered back down my body until he grasped my hips tightly, drawing a mewl from me. I felt him pull out of me and I wanted to protest, but he silenced me with a hard and deep thrust, which pushed the air out of my lungs. Mr Moriarty's pace got even faster, his only goal to finish himself off now, groaning lowly. I felt how my second orgasm was approaching and squeezed around him, making my opening even tighter. That brought a sensual moan from him and I felt his thrust getting erratic.  
One hand wandered from my hip to my clit and he started to rub me in time with his thrust, making me moan loudly and tighten even more. After some thrust I felt my orgasm over roll me and I slumped against the desk, completely spend. My body shuddered, while my head teacher still thrust into me and finally came with a long groan.  
He pulled out shortly after and disposed of the condom, dressing himself again. I needed some more time to recover, but eventually I was dressed too and was sitting opposite to Mr Moriarty again. He grinned at me, his hands slicking back his hair again. "Did we learn our lesson, Ms (l/n)?" I nodded shortly, not being able to speak just now and he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. When I was at the door he called for me one last time and I turned around to see him smirk at me. "I might consider our next private meeting as reward, depending on your behaviour." I blushed and closed the door behind me, not really knowing if I looked forward to it or not.


End file.
